


Secondary Triumph

by firewolfsg



Series: Devil's Temptation AU [2]
Category: Resident Evil 4 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolfsg/pseuds/firewolfsg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saddler Gloats and reviews his plans for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secondary Triumph

Saddler came awake slowly, revelling in the feeling of the snug grip about his cock which reminded him of the activities of the previous night. He shifted his hips slightly to thrust his rapidly hardening cock deeper into the inviting warmth. As he expected, his movement elicited an answering moan from the American he was occupying. To Saddler's amusement, he further felt Sera's arms, which lay between him and Kennedy's back, tighten protectively around the man to draw him closer in his sleep.

The cult leader opened his eyes and pushed himself slightly off the American to gaze fondly at his two bed companions. They lay entwined in exhausted slumber; White skin against olive. The American and the Spaniard certainly made a pretty picture together. His hand reached over to lightly caress one of the bite marks on the American's shoulders, drawing another pained moan from the man.

Saddler couldn't be sure if he should feel annoyance or admiration for the American agent. He had been less than cooperative once he regained full consciousness. Despite the repeated sexual assault and rape visited upon him that night, he continued to remain defiant and fought his bonds as much as he was able to.

Sera, on the other hand had broken when he beheld the suffering that the American's sacrifice had brought upon him. However, Saddler was well pleased with this, since the researcher demonstrated a willingness do anything to spare the American agent from further pain and humiliation. He had even offered to take the American agent's place when Saddler threatened to have him gang raped for his continued defiance.

That had been an idle threat though. Saddler was not about to share the American with anyone if he could help it. Sera was the exception. And that was only because it was far too amusing to watch the researcher's agony as he 'enjoyed' his rape of their helpless pet. Saddler's grin grew wider to recall the anguish on Sera's face when the American agent awakened that first time. The confused betrayal on Kennedy's countenance when he realised that Sera had participated in raping him was also a sight to savour.

Neither would ever be told that the cult leader had stacked the deck against the hapless Spaniard by slipping an aphrodisiac in his food. Saddler had not wanted Sera thinking with his admittedly brilliant mind, but with his cock. The bondage, artfully displayed carnations and the dildo did well to encourage his libido along. The cult leader had known that Sera's ability to think properly was progressively faltering as the man watched him play with the carnations and dildo. He responded just as Saddler wanted him to when offered the first go with the American agent. Saddler was quite sure that Sera had probably even rationalised his decision to fuck the American, as an action to make sure a friend did this first before their mutual enemy had a turn.

It mattered little to Saddler to let Sera have Kennedy's ass before him. After all, he already had his fun earlier when he personally completed the finishing touches of the American's preparations with his creative flower arrangement. Remembering the very responsive moans he'd received from the unconscious man, Saddler, in fact, believed that though the carnations were delightful coming out, he had a lot more fun putting them in. Perhaps, he thought, he'd try this again one day when Kennedy was fully conscious.

Still, Kennedy had surprised him. The man had apparently sensed Saddler's hand in Sera's abhorrent behaviour and assigned his hatred accordingly. He, however, did not anticipate nor appeared aware that his generosity to his friend condemned him far better than anything Saddler could have done. Sera had shattered when Kennedy gave him the greatest of gifts that a man so abused could ever offer to one who had wronged him. Like it as not to admit it, Leon S. Kennedy had handed to Saddler the key to Luis Sera's soul; The man would never ever feel worthy of the unexpected kindness Kennedy gave in his forgiveness and understanding.

While it had amused him, Saddler really had little interest in having sex with the Spaniard though. He was much more valuable as a researcher and the cult leader would rather not waste that ability by preoccupying him with sex. Kennedy on the other hand… It was a pity that controlling Kennedy was not going to be as simple until the Plagas hatched and took complete control of him.

The man had impressed him with his resourcefulness and ability to prevail over impossible odds. Watching Kennedy work out the intellectual limitations of the Los Ganados, then blithely skip past and avoid most of the resistance set in place had driven home the flaws of the Los Plagas in Saddler's face. The cult leader couldn't believe how quickly the Ganados had forgotten Kennedy's passage to return to whatever they were working on after the American dashed by. Apparently, as long as Kennedy moved through swiftly, the Ganados did not have the intelligence to run after him once he was beyond their assigned 'territory.'

Saddler had very little doubt that had the American agent not surrendered in exchange for Sera's life, he would have continued to easily evade capture and remained a thorn in his side. It was a pity he couldn't persuade the man to throw his lot in with them willingly. On the other hand, using this experimental Plagas was not exactly to their disadvantage. Saddler could not hold back a broad grin from spreading on his face as he started daydreaming of the anticipated results. Able bodyguard by day, pliant sex kitten by night… He was looking forward to the day when Kennedy's Plagas reached full maturity. Until then though, Saddler was going to have a challenging few days while he forced Kennedy to bow to his will.

He frowned to recall the events of the previous evening after he had taken Kennedy twice more on the dessert tray while Sera watched in mute rage. He and Sera had adjourned to his living quarters after that and with the assistance of his guards retied the American's bonds so that they could fuck him in bed.

Kennedy had not been passive. He bit, and kicked and generally fought his bindings as best as he could. Not caring that he was almost tearing the skin off his wrists and ankles in his efforts to escape them. Despite his struggles though, it did not prevent Saddler and Sera from sharing him again and again, making fair use of herb mixtures to heal and treat any injury they caused to the helpless man to ensure he stayed conscious for most of the night. Not that Sera damaged Kennedy at all, even with an aphrodisiac firing through his blood to keep him aroused and his mind dulled.

It had amused Saddler to watch how Sera tried to subtly shield Kennedy from sex with him by sucking him off as often as possible, and giving the bound man a break. The aphrodisiac, however, eventually burned out and Sera had fallen asleep from exhaustion. With his stamina augmented by his Plagas though, Saddler had carried on fucking Kennedy for a few more hours. Taking the freedom to be as rough as he desired without Sera's interference and raping the American until the man had fainted from abuse and shock.

The American... As exquisite as he thought Kennedy was, and as delightful as his body proved to be, it was the man's nationality and position as his country's agent that most enflamed Saddler's desire to sexually abuse him. The power he had felt in having this representative of America helplessly fulfilling his sexual demands was truly intoxicating. Saddler was sure that the next few days, though challenging, were going to be very enjoyable while they waited for the Plagas to hatch and mature.

For now though… He first checked the silk ties that secured the American's wrists behind his back, and then reached to gently grip Kennedy's hips to steady him while he began sawing his cock in and out of his lover's ass. Sera's eyes had fluttered open with Kennedy's renewed moaning, but the Spaniard had immediately turned away from Saddler's smirking gaze. The cult leader watched in amusement as Sera began stroking the unconscious man's hair and back soothingly, effectively reducing Kennedy's groans to soft grunts even though his rapist's thrusts became more forceful.

As Saddler fucked the unconscious man, he gave some more thought to what future plans he needed to make now that he had effectively neutralised the American threat. It was without doubt that the Americans were not going to take the loss of their agent idly. He would need to have his Ganados be on the look out for the arrival of more agents.

In the meantime, he was also going to need to keep his new toy securely bound and under guard at all times. And have Sera watched. Or... perhaps he could also take a small holiday, and stay in bed with Kennedy to savour the last few days that the American would ever be able to offer defiance to him. In this, Saddler had some small regret that he had his researchers tweak the Plagas to make it hatch and mature more rapidly than the standard 'household' variety.

As it was, the Plagas would probably be in control long before he could break Kennedy's will on his own merits. That was indeed a pity that he couldn't boast about enslaving the American to his cock alone. But... such was the small sacrifices he had to endure; Saddler chuckled to himself as he continued to enjoy his morning.

~Owari~


End file.
